Academy
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- 'Summary' The Academy is a 3x2 Support room unlocked at level five. When onboard the player's ship, Crew placed inside it can be trained. Training will permanently boost a Crew's stat(s). Training in the Academy boosts Engine, Pilot, Repair, Science, and Weapon. Upgrading and researching Education make training more effective. __TOC__ 'Training Crew' 'Additional Notes' *Training Results are heaviliy based on RNG. *When a Crewmember is training, neither the Academy nor the training Crewmember can be moved or placed in inventory. *Training cannot be started when the Academy is upgrading, but Crew already training before the construction started will still receive their buff(s). *Training Crew cannot be blended, buffed with DNA Items, or donated. *Training Crew can still equip Equipment. 'Training Guide' Click Expand to see more: Before training, try to keep in mind the Crewmember's role. Crew with a high Engine stat obviously shouldn't be trained primarily in Science . In addition, if the player is planning to train Crew, it's best to focus on one or two stats at maximum. It's much better to have one or two ridiculously trained stats than slightly boosted stats all around. Generally speaking, most players recommended not training Epic Crew and up until they unlock Advanced Courses for their desired stat. Crew below Unique rarity are easily replaceable by the time the player unlocks Advanced Courses, so they can be trained without any precaution. There are multiple reasons why Advanced Courses are recommended. Firstly, the main buff from them is much higher than Beginner and Intermediate Courses. This allows Advanced Courses to continue providing buffs when Training Debuffs have nullified the other two training types. Secondly, training with Advanced Courses can reliably ensure the least amount of unwanted stat buffs possible. Even with the increased potency of the unwanted buffs, the massive main buff from Advanced Courses ends up filling a majority of a Crewmember's Training Capacity. This allows them to quickly reach a point where unwanted buffs are nullified due to Training Debuffs. This truly becomes apparent when it's compared to Beginner and Intermediate Courses. Yes, they have weaker unwanted stat buffs, but the desired buff is also weaker. This means more regimens are needed to reach a point where all unwanted buffs are nullified. More regimens needed means more training, which increases the likelihood of obtaining unwanted buffs. 'Training Debuffs' Click Expand to see more: 'Basic Debuffs' When the player trains her/her Crew, numerous training debuffs may be applied to the Crewmember. This section will talk about the first three debuffs and their effects. First, there is the Training Debuff. The more buffed a Crewmember is, the less effective further training will be. Put simply, Crew with no previous buffs usually have better training results than Crew with previous buffs. Second, there is the Training Capacity Debuff. This debuff scales with a Crewmember's Training Capacity, with a higher debuff the closer they are to their cap. With this mechanic in mind, a 30/100 Training Capacity and a 27/90 Training Capacity will receive the same debuff. Third, there is the Stat Debuff. The more buffed a specific stat is, the less likely further training will buff it further. Basically, an unbuffed stat will usually have better training results than an already buffed stat when training on the same course. 'Fatigue' When Crew finish training, they become fatigued. The amount of fatigue can range from 0 to 100, and training fatigued Crew debuffs any buff(s) gained by 1% per fatigue point (Decimals always round down). Thus, NEVER TRAIN CREW WHEN THEY ARE FATIGUED! The higher a regimen is in tier (EX: DIY -> Military), the more fatigue gained. It takes one hour to lose one fatigue point. You can estimate a Crew's fatigue by clicking on them and looking at the face shown. 'Fatigue Faces' 'Training Capacity' Every Crewmember has a limit on how buffed they can become. The player can view this limit by looking at the bottom of a Crewmember's profile. This is known as Training Capacity, and it's incredibly important as it affects numerous aspects of training. 'Training Courses' Below is a list of all the training courses available to the Gym. Whenever Education is upgraded on iOS, the game replaces the previous courses with the newly unlocked ones. Whereas Android users can see every course they've unlocked. To calculate stats after training/equipment, click here. 'Icon Guide' *All buffs are given in percentages. 'Beginner Courses' 'Intermediate Courses' 'Advanced Courses' 'Trivia' *Weapons Simulator originally used the Green Weightlifting sprite. Category:Rooms Category:Support Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Support